elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Narina Carvain
|Base ID = }} Narina Carvain is an Imperial and the Countess of Bruma at the end of the Third Era. She is known for being a crisp countess, ruthless in negotiations and cunning in thought. During the Oblivion Crisis, she played a crucial role in the events that led to the Second Battle of Bruma, allowing Martin Septim to proceed with his plan to allow the Daedra to attack the city. She was also known to be an avid collector of Akaviri artifacts. Background At some point during the Third Era, Carvain was named countess of Cyrodiil's County Bruma. A somewhat controversial choice, given her Nibenese heritage and the fact the Bruma was for all intents and purposes Nord country, but she proved herself an able ruler in time. Despite this, some among the nobility of Cyrodiil still held misgivings about her. In the year 3E 433, Carvain found her county host to the last surviving heir to the throne and the only person capable of saving Tamriel from the Oblivion Crisis: Martin Septim. Hidden in Cloud Ruler Temple, the fortress of the Blades in the mountains north of Bruma, Martin was secretly orchestrating a means of defeating the Daedric hordes and ending the Crisis. Bruma was inevitably caught in the middle, becoming a focal point for the war. The Mythic Dawn, the Daedric cult behind the Oblivion Crisis, planned to attack the city in an effort to corner Martin at Cloud Ruler. The Blades notified Carvain of this, and she responded accordingly. Towards the end of the Crisis, Bruma was to finally come under full attack from the Daedra. Martin's plan of defeating them involved allowing the Mythic Dawn to proceed with the attack. Carvain was informed of Martin's plan by his champion, the Hero of Kvatch, a singular figure in the war. Though hesitant to risk Bruma's destruction, Carvain agreed to the plan, accepting that if Bruma fell, so would the Empire. She met with Martin for a council of war to finalize the plans, then ordered the gates of Bruma closed and the city's troops deployed. The Second Battle of Bruma, though costly in terms of life, was ultimately a success, and Bruma was saved from destruction. Carvain allowed for a statue to be erected in Bruma commemorating the hero of the battle, the Hero of Kvatch. Personality and traits Narina Carvain was described as "a cunning and ruthless negotiator." She was considered truly politically adept, although aloof and cold as her county. She was also a very religious person, known to be a dutiful chapelgoer. Despite her political prowess however, she also knew when the time for words was over, and when desperate action was needed, going against the advice of even her top military advisors, such as Guard Captain Burd. Carvain also possessed a talent for reading others, as displayed when she first met the Hero of Kvatch. She detected that the Hero truly was just that, a person who could inspire and lead others to victory, though the Hero never responded to her claims. Narina was a known scholar and collector of Akaviri antiquities. In her throne room, she had on display ancient Akaviri katanas and shields, and she even carried an Akaviri katana on her person, suggesting some skill with the blade. At one point, she hired the services of an adventurer, who may or may not have been the Hero of Kvatch, to acquire the Draconian Madstone from the ruins of Pale Pass in the north. Quests *Lifting the Vale *Buying a house in Bruma *Defense of Bruma Dialogue "Welcome to Bruma Castle. What's brought you here today?" :Bruma "Some see only the conflicts between northern and southern cultures, but I see the way they are stronger when woven together." :Buy a house in town "I've been looking for just the right owner for a special home I have. It's a quaint little house conveniently located just off the main gate." ::I'll gladly pay 10,000 gold for it. "Wonderful. I'll have the deed transfered to you. Here is your key to the door. As I said, it's located right by the main gate. I've had a look at the place myself, and it could use some furnishings inside. Quite barren in there I'm afraid. I'm fairly certain that Suurootan at Novaroma here in Bruma can acquire the things you'll need to make it look like home." ::I don't think I'm ready to buy. "I'd prefer to only discuss the property with serious buyers." ::I can't afford 10,000 gold. "What a shame. I guess I have to look for another buyer." "May the Divines smile upon you." Conversations The Great Sigil Stone Countess Narina Carvain: "Your Highness? I am Narina Carvain, Countess of Bruma, at your service." Martin Septim: "There is no need for any formality at this time. I am not Emperor yet. And I am quite new to this notion of being heir to the throne. Thank you for coming. I know I am asking for a great deal of trust. But this is the only way. I would not suggest it otherwise." Countess Narina Carvain: "Your champion has already explained the situation to me. I have agreed to it. We will not win this war through caution." Martin Septim: "You have a rare gift, to know when desperation is the path of wisdom. I will do everything in my power to defend your city, my Lady." Countess Narina Carvain: "If Bruma falls, the Empire falls with us. So be it." Defending Bruma Countess Narina Carvain: "Burd! Deploy the troops for battle!" Burd: "As you command, Countess." Trivia *Narina is encountered mainly in the Main Quest, where she acts as the flashpoint to start the battle in the "Defense of Bruma" quest. *As with most of the other Counts and Countesses, she is essential throughout the entire game, and therefore cannot be killed. *Three characters in share Narina's surname: Plautis and Salonia Carvain, who are nobels from Cyrodiil, and Marcius Carvain, the viscount of Bruma and author of An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim. Appearances * de:Narina Carvain es:Narina Carvain pl:Narina Carvain ru:Графиня Нарина Карвейн uk:Наріна Карвейн Category:Oblivion: Bruma Characters Category:Counts and Countesses Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers